1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to three-dimensional (3D) measurement technology, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for supporting multiple languages in image measurement programs.
2. Description of Related Art
In 3D measurement field, image measurement programs are software for controlling measurement machines to measure products. Users speaking different languages may desire for the same measurement program to provide different language versions. If a user of a measurement program wants to add a new language to a purchased measurement program, the task of adding the new language is often done by a designer part of the purchased measurement program because the user cannot add the new language himself/herself.